kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scarfy
'''Scarfy' is an enemy character that appears in several games in the ''Kirby'' series. At first glance, Scarfy looks like an orange, floating, round ball, with a cute face, and pointy, cat-like ears. Under certain conditions (usually it's from Kirby trying to inhale Scarfy), it turns into a beige-colored, ghastly, one-eyed creature with fangs, and starts to chase after Kirby, exploding on contact (it will also explode if Kirby avoids it for a few seconds). Scarfy cannot be inhaled, but is vulnerable to all other attacks. In Kirby's Dream Land, Scarfies would explode upon death regardless of how they were defeated. In more recent games they no longer explode. In Kirby Super Star, Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, and Kirby Super Star Ultra, certain Scarfies turn into their one-eyed forms while Kirby's back is turned on them, or when Kirby gets too close to them regardless of whether he tried to inhale them or not. In Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, they only turn into their cyclops form when Kirby tries to inhale them. Using the Copy copy ability (from Kirby Super Star and its remake) on a Scarfy results in Kirby obtaining the Crash ability. In Kirby's Dream Land 3, they can be eaten if Kirby/Gooey is teamed up with Chuchu or Rick but they give no ability when swallowed this way. In Kirby: Squeak Squad, Throw Kirby can grab them and use them as a projectile. Defeating them using Bubble only yields a normal Star bubble. Scarfy does not feature directly in Kirby: Canvas Curse but a painting of it can be drawn in Paint Panic. In Kirby's Epic Yarn, since Kirby does not have the ability to swallow enemies, Scarfies will chase Kirby when they get near him. Kirby cannot unravel or roll up a Scarfy, or beam one up when he is in Saucer form, but it can be defeated using his Weight form or the Saucer's electricity attack on them. In Kirby's Return to Dream Land a pink variant appears along with regular Scarfies. These only go into their cyclops form when Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight, or Waddle Dee grab a nearby key. They will chase them until they drop the key or use the key to open a door. After the latter happens, they return to their normal state. Appearances * Kirby's Dream Land * Kirby's Pinball Land * Kirby's Adventure * Kirby's Dream Land 2 * Kirby Super Star * Kirby's Dream Land 3 * Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards * Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land * Kirby Air Ride * Kirby & the Amazing Mirror * Kirby: Canvas Curse (cameo) * Kirby: Squeak Squad * Kirby Super Star Ultra * Kirby's Epic Yarn * Kirby Mass Attack * Kirby's Return to Dream Land In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Dedede buys four Scarfies as pets in the episode Dedede's Pet Threat. But their Kirby-like appetites made Dedede bankrupt, so he released them. While in the wild, the Scarfies started eating animals, and were reproducing rapidly. The Scarfies then ate bones sent by NME. At the same time, as them that mutated them, giving them a second form - the Cyclops form. The original four became a small army overnight, that only Hammer Kirby could stop. Even then, Dedede was forced to keep the army of hungry Scarfies. Scarfies seem to be fond of Kirby's arm, since they keep biting into it. Scarfies are possible relatives of Whiskers, since they both float in the air and are pets. Trivia *Scarfy's name could be a pun on the phrase "to scarf", which means to eat very quickly; since they are shown in the anime to eat just about everything. "Scarfy" is also "Scary" with an "f", which may refer to its one-eyed cyclops form. *A glitch allows Kirby to obtain the Crash ability from Scarfy without using the Copy copy ability; if he manages to damage Scarfy and immediately inhale afterwards, Kirby will manage to actually inhale Scarfy and obtain the Crash ability. *Scarfy's card is #65 on page 8/9. *In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Scarfy's alternate monster form appears to be made of stone. There are also red Scarfies that transform into their cyclops form when you pick up a key. Artwork Image:Scarfy.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Image:Scarfy.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Image:Kar_scarfy.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Image:Kar_scarfytransform.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Gallery scarfykrtdl.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' scarfymad.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Sprites Image:Scarfy Kirby's Adventure.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Scarfy Kirby's Dream Land 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Image:ScarfyKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Scarfy Kirby's Dream Land 3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Image:Scarfy Kirby 64.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Image:Scarfy Kirby & the Amazing Mirror.gif|''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror'' Image:ScarfyKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Category:Enemies Category:Anime Characters Category:Crash Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Enemies in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Pets Category:Demon Beast Category:Enemies in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Enemies in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Enemies in Kirby Air Ride Category:Enemies in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Pinball Land Category:Minor characters in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land